


Goodbyes

by Yaoi (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silkie passes away, and Robin comforts Starfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

Everyone at the tower didn't really talk. Words wouldn't be able to cut through that type of atmosphere anyways. So everyone just sat in the Main Ops room, pretending to be concentrated on whatever they were doing but really, everyone had the same thoughts.

It's not that they didn't miss Silkie; they did. He was a cute little.. whatever he was, and always fun to play with. The fact he wasn't there was upsetting. But what had the others in such a mood was Starfire. 

She had come home after gathering some berries and other things for him to eat. Starfire was particularly careful now as she didn't want a repeat of the Zorkaberry incident. Taking her time, she returned home to find everyone staring at her with looks of anguish.

Feeling a bit of unease under their lingering gazes, she broke the silence with a smile. "Friends, I have returned from gathering food for Silkie." Beast Boy's face scrunched up slightly but he tried to remain neutral. This did not go unnoticed though.

Starfire's smile faded slightly. "Why do you all look at me like that? Has something bad occured?" She looked down and the baskets in her hands and remembered the little worm. "Oh! I brought these berries for Silkie. I thought he may enjoy them. Where is my little bumgorf?"

"Star.. There's no easy way to say this.." Cyborg said, trying not to look at her confused face. He didn't have the heart to tell her so he gave a look to Robin. 

Robin felt his chest clench. "Silkie... is gone, Starfire." He also didn't dare look at her face.

"Gone? Where could he possibly go? Has he snuck out of the tower? We must look for him! Beast Boy, may you please help me in searching?"

"Star, we don't mean gone as in he left the tower. Silkie is really gone." Robin murmured. 

The young Tameranian shot them all a confused look. "I am afraid I do not understand what you mean." she said.

"Silkie passed. He isn't.. alive." Beast Boy piped up. Raven gave him a discreet pinch at his choice of words and the green boy bit his lip in order not to yell.

Cyborg spoke. "We're sorry Starfire. We know how much you loved him. He really meant a lot to us too." 

Starfire was having trouble processing this. Silkie was seemingly normal a few hours earlier. He looked a little down but Starfire thought he was hungry, hence the food hunting. 

Finally, it truly sank in as Starfire immediately flew up to her room and saw the empty pet bed. Remaining food and water untouched. There was no other presence in the room, except for the rest of her friends behind her at the door making sure she was alright.

"We already buried him but we though it would be better for you to decorate his resting spot." Robin said, stepping closer to the girl. Her head was hanging, watching the empty bed on the floor. Her face was full of emotions from shock to sorrow to confusion. 

The silence was broken by her tiny cracked voice. "May you show me to his resting place?" Starfire said, looking up towards them. The other titans were immediately drowning in regret and sorrow for their dear friend. Robin grabbed her small hand and lead her out of the room with the other titans following closely behind. 

They all made their way out of the tower and walked around the island to a spot where the dirt was seemingly disturbed of its natural pattern. Not too far from the spot was a rather large rock with Silkie's name carved into it. 

"Friends, may I have a moment alone?" Starfire asked biting her lip with teary eyes. 

"Of course, Star." Robin said, placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving with the others. 

When the others had retreated back inside the tower, the alien girl sank to her knees in front of the small grave. She still had been carrying her baskets filled with berries and flowers she had decided to pick. Her tears had welled up too much and her eyes overflowed. Small sobs escaped the girl, rumbling through her chest. She took the flowers and set them sparsely around the grave, as there weren't many. In a neat little pile, she set the berries near the site. Watching how it looked made her sob even louder. 

Inside, the other titans were back to how they were earlier. In the Main Ops room, sitting all around sadly. Robin was watching her from the large windows and decided to go back down, leaving the other titans inside. 

The boy made his way over to Starfire, who was now arranging pebbles around the grave. Cautiously, he kneeled next to her and helped her with the pebbles. 

"Oh, hello friend Robin," she said sniffling and trying to recompose herself. "I was just making his place more comfortable for him."

"It looks beautiful, Star," Robin said, holding her hand. He sighed before he spoke again. "Listen, sometimes in life, sad things like these happen. It's just how it works. It isn't easy, that's for sure. I know what it's like to lose something so close to you too. But I promise you, it'll be better soon enough. Silkie is happy now and as corny as it sounds, he can eat all the berries he wants up there." he said, pointing to the sky.

"So he was transported to another realm filled with berries?" Starfire asked, wiping her eyes.

"You could say that," Robin said, smiling. "Just remember, he's okay now. He'll always be with us in memory." 

The girl nodded. "You are right, Robin. Thank you for consoling me." she said, kissing his cheek. 

Robin reddened a little and stood up, as did the girl. "Of course. Now let's go back inside."

Starfire nodded again. She felt very fortunate to have such amazing friends and the feeling was mutual. She missed Silkie dearly but Robin's words would always stick with her. Everything was slowly seeming a bit better and the fresh wounds from today were starting to heal. Slowly.


End file.
